gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Turismo R
Name? Turismo R or just Turismo? C'mon, just one letter don't change the car, i mean, what's the difference between Bullet and Bullet GT? none. What's the difference between Bobcat and Bobcat XL? the cab? What's the difference Between Sandking and Sandking XL? the cab again? If you understand me, you'll realize that the name of the car does not change it, in fact Turismo and Turismo R are the same, Sabre GT and Sabre Turbo as well, it's separete pages, but the same car, i think Turismo R and Turismo should be only one page, tell me your opinion. (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:32, March 1, 2014 (UTC)) : I do understand where you are coming from with that, while I see a very strong case for the Turismo R article being merged with the Turismo article I think they should remain separate, just so that the Turismo article remains lighter. : Though it may not really change anything, I think the Turismo R was given its own article because it comes in the form of a hypercar as opposed to a sports or supercar. : I'll see how both the articles progress and then consider merging the two. That's my opinion. : JBanton (Talk | ) 21:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Purchase price? I'd love to know how much the car costs A.S.A.P. Currently not able to check and see myself, but I'm dying to know. BorkTheeOrk (talk) 09:53, March 4, 2014 (UTC)BorkTheeOrk : If you're still in need of that information I can do some digging around for you? : JBanton (Talk | ) 21:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : Sup JBanton? Did you enjoy GTA V? And @BorkTheeOrk the Turismo R is free in Single Player and $500,000 in GTA Online. ( ) 21:47, March 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 V10 engine? As some of you may know, I sold my copy of GTA V last October, so I'm not well equipped to add performance info for the (Turismo R) car. Can anybody provide an image of the car's engine that shows more of the exhaust piping please? From the image that's on the article now, it appears to be a V10 engine, but I cannot be sure of it unfortunately. Of course if anybody is sure on how many cylinders there I'd greatly appreciate their input. JBanton (Talk | ) 21:35, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Right now, we have this picture to start with. I will try and see if I can get a new pic, but idk how to get the rear hood off. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Shoot the bonnet with a sniper rifle twice. Make sure you have no armor equipped. When the bonnet becomes loose, drive forwards, the bonnet will fly off. And it will show the engine, which is the same as the Cheetah. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 08:00, March 27, 2014 (UTC) "Turismo" definition I'm considering removing the Spanish defintiion; in Italian the phrase "Gran Turismo" is used to describe grand tourer cars. Although a GT car is designed to transport two people, with their luggage, in speed and style across a continent - i.e. not a super- or hypercar - it's a featured part of Ferrari's heritage i.e. the iconic 250 GTO, or the current FF. I propose to replace it with "'Turismo' means tourer in Italian, as in "gran turismo" - grand tourer" - unless any objections? Endersigh (talk) 23:07, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Based Upon We seriously need to reconsider what is based on what on this car: *Front fascia - No true resemblance. *Front headlights - Some inspiration; shape not replicated, but position and vertical alignment is similar. *Default black roof - Replicate to an extent. *Wing mirrors - Replicated partially; positioning is almost identical, shape and size very similar; LaFerrari's are slights more compact and circular. *Front bumper, grille, and splitters - No significant similarities. Black corner splitters on the LaFerrari are replicated partially, albeit the Turismo R's are coloured black. *Windshield - Almost identical shape, curvature, and start/end points along the A pillar. *Side profiling - Nothing too similar. Unique side intakes on the La Ferrari aren't replicated. Stripe along the Turismo R is only replicated for the first part of the front fender. *Windshield side "B" pillar profiling - Similar, curvature is partially replicated. *Rear wings - Very similar. Curvature upwards is almost identical. *Rear lights - Similar. Dual taillights not copied. Position/location is similar *Rear grille - Not replicated Turismo R uses a unique Curve downwards, does not feature the LaFerrari's distinctive black grille with center channel and logo *Rear window. Engine window - Almost identical. Inspiration heavily taken from the LaFerrari, window shape and location. Fins on the rear window's sides are also copied. *Rear diffuser - Not similar. Shape and profiling not replicated. Exhausts are also centralised rather than twinned further apart. Now is it just me that sees more red than green? My point is simple; the LaFerrari, to me, doesn't really stand out as the main inspiration. I can't say what really does, as what I've researched, nothing really resembles anything. Monk Talk 20:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:17, June 11, 2016 (UTC)